


фонарики

by an9elinus



Series: 50 shades of kiss [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, M/M, Obon, Past Character Death, Джексон лучше всех, даже когда его нет, лапслок, несчастный Ёндже
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/pseuds/an9elinus
Summary: - всегда так улыбайся, даже когда меня нет рядом, допиши песню и не скучай.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang
Series: 50 shades of kiss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140722
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	фонарики

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts).



> условно сонг фик, написано на [I Am Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EV3IOH6Xr_w&ab_channel=GOT7-Topic)

дождь собирается по капле. в каждом бутоне, на листьях, ручейками с козырька беседки и лужицами у его ног. дождь смывает пыль с дорожек розария, очертания города за стеной деревьев и все тревоги. возможно, Ёндже хотелось бы, чтобы дождь смыл и его, как рисунок мелом на асфальте или опавшие лепестки роз.

пахнет цветами и грозой.

парочка, прячущаяся от разбушевавшейся стихии, жмётся друг к другу в противоположном углу беседки, они смеются и иногда бросают вороватые взгляды в сторону Ёндже, проверяя нет ли ему до них дела. Ёндже нет дела. ни до них, ни, если честно, до себя. ему есть дело только до движения циклонов и антициклонов, и он снова и снова обновляет карту погоды в телефоне, проверяя когда закончится дождь.

Ёндже не любит дождь, потому что в дождь никогда не приходит Джексон.

у Джексона смешные истории на все случаи жизни, улыбка, перед которой не устоять, лучащиеся любопытством глаза щенка и талант делать Ёндже счастливым. у счастливого Ёндже заливистый громкий смех, роящиеся в голове слова для новых песен, будто бы уже не такая звенящая пустая темнота внутри и кажется нежно зажатое в ладони сердце Джексона.

тот сам говорил об этом не раз, не два, и может даже не сотню. Джексону почему-то так просто сказать ему эти слова - ты мне нужен, ты мне важен, ты мне дорог, улыбнись мне, поцелуй меня, ну поцелуй, не смейся надо мной, хотя смейся сколько хочешь, не грусти, хочешь расскажу тебе шутку, поцелуешь? не поцелуешь, тогда давай помолчим, нет, но ты всё-таки послушай шутку, зачем ты мне так улыбаешься, если не хочешь целовать, я для тебя сам шутка что ли, смеёшься опять... ну поцелуй?!

Джексону почему-то так просто, но возможно, на самом деле и ему тяжело. Ёндже иногда думает, что если бы Джексон был другим, то они бы вряд ли вовсе так долго продержались, он сам так старательно и так долго учился прятаться и защищаться за отрицанием, за молчанием, за попытками казаться кем-то другим, и за стремлением никого другого к себе не подпускать, что по дороге возможно потерял себя. но как хорошо, что ему встретился такой же потерянный Джексон.

с Джексоном так просто. с Джексоном так тяжело. но Ёндже на самом деле боится, что без Джексона ему теперь уже будет ещё тяжелее. Ёндже просто очень боится.

солнце возвращается росчерками мягких теней, бликующими на рещётке беседки мазками оранжевого и кровавого, искрящимся на поверхности луж золотом. оно освещает каждый доступный уголок, дождь отступает обречённо, затихает и испаряется парящим от луж теплом. Ёндже ждёт, затаив дыхание, не замечает сбежавшую по мокрым дорожкам парочку, снова застрекотавших цикад и гудки далёкого трафика, всё в нём замирает и звенящая пустая темнота наполняется тоже оранжевым и кровавым, искрится золотом, когда его руки касаются холодные пальцы и Джексон шепчет хрипло прямо ему на ухо:

\- поцелуешь?

сколько бы раз они не встречались, у Джексона всегда новый прикид. обычно свободные спортивные костюмы, шапки бини и кричащие украшения, но сегодня на нём непривычное - мягкое, бархатистое, за такое хочется невзначай зацепиться пальцами, чертить на нём узоры, а потом ласково погладить по мягким волосам и сказать Джексону всё то, что тот говорит так легко.

Ёндже снова молчит.

\- что, совсем не скучал?

рука Джексона лежит рядом с рукой Ёндже на скамейке, они держатся за неё, и между их ладонями, наверное, меньше волоска, но Ёндже только крепче сжимает дерево, чтобы почувствовать острый край и как то замирает, то бешено бьётся сердце. он скучал. очень скучал.

\- расскажешь что-нибудь? закончил с той песней? - цепляет концом ботинка деревянный пол беседки и выводит на нём круги Джексон.

\- лучше ты расскажи. почему ты такой нарядный? - даже самому себе Ёндже кажется незаинтересованным и мысленно проклинает себя за это.

но Джексон словно ничего не замечает, сияет и почти раздувается от гордости, как заполненный конфетти воздушный шарик.

\- что, нравится? - он так и не отвечает на вопрос, но Ёндже этого и не ждёт, у них часто случаются вопросы без ответов и ответы без вопросов. 

они молчат пока солнце неспешно клонится к ломаной как сердечный ритм неспокойного сердца Ёндже линии горизонта, нарисованной жирным грифельным росчерком на акварельных разводах умытого дождём неба. за солнцем клонятся отяжелевшие от воды ветви отцветающих роз, разливая непереносимо сладкий аромат. за этим умирающим днём и незримо, но уже ускользающим летом их настигают сумерки. сумерки - преддверие их разлуки, с последним лучом солнца Джексон уйдёт.

когда по водной глади ручья, огибающего беседку змеёй, плывёт бумажный фонарик, горящий оранжевым и кровавым, а за ним ещё один и потом уже их нельзя сосчитать, тогда Ёндже понимает, что это его последний шанс. совсем-совсем. завтра он снова сможет молчать и собирать рассыпающиеся слова для песен из звенящей и пустой темноты. завтра он снова сможет бояться.

он смотрит на Джексона, замирает на секунду и чтобы не испугаться целует его быстро в приоткрытый от неожиданности рот. Ёндже обдаёт прохладой его дыхания, это словно прилетающий с водной глади легкий приятный ветерок, он втягивает этот воздух, как тонущий, по живительному глотку, быстрыми вдохами-выдохами, а потом улыбается, чтобы Джексон улыбнулся тоже, а может быть даже рассмеялся, чтобы наконец и он мог сделать Джексона счастливым и радостным, и чтобы тот не прятался за словами, а сказал только то единственное, что так хочет услышать сам.

Джексон сначала ничего не говорит, не улыбается и не смеётся, смотрит серьёзно и бесконечно, как начинающее заполняться почти невидимыми звёздами небо, а потом словно вспарывающее грозовые облака солнце загорается тёплыми искорками, которые истлевают на глазах и превращаются в золотистую пыльцу, улетающую ввысь.

\- всегда так улыбайся, даже когда меня нет рядом, допиши песню - и сейчас в первую очередь Джексон думает про Ёндже, он наконец улыбается, оставляет ещё один короткий поцелуй на губах Ёндже и просит, - и не скучай. 

Джексон уходит с первым погасшим фонариком, другие ещё долго плывут по водной глади, но тот первый цепляется за ветку и опавшую листву, ломается, рвётся и комкается весь, он не идёт ко дну, а так и дрейфует какое-то время на поверхности.

Ёндже с трудом удерживает себя от того, чтобы броситься в ручей и вытащить фонарик, он делает пару шагов к краю беседки, но чувствует, как всё вокруг снова превращается в размытый дождевыми разводами незаконченный набросок. ему кажется, что этот набросок вся его жизнь, сам он, размазанный, порванный и дрейфующий на тёмной, кажущейся бездонной поверхности. но потом он вспоминает последние слова Джексона, будто слышит его голос снова и думает, что из поломанного и погасшего тоже можно что-то сотворить.

он уходит от остатков догорающего оранжевым и кровавым в звенящую пустую темноту, вытирает мокрое лицо и понимает, что это вовсе не дождь. но он больше не боится, и не хочет прятаться. возможно, он даже готов заполнить эту темноту. собой.

**Author's Note:**

> для Оли по заявке из поцелуйного флешмоба #11 in joy ♥


End file.
